


One for the Road

by GrapefruitDoor



Series: An Exploration, Made from Outer Space [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semen Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitDoor/pseuds/GrapefruitDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it wasn't Henry's mouth that got him into trouble- at least, not at first. But the means and method to how he ended up in Ben's car, making an utter show of himself, aren't nearly as important as the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> We had so much fun with the first fic, we decided we needed a series! Thanks for all the positivity guys.

Henry’s back hit the car door, shoulders digging in, as Ben framed him there. He glanced up, made a point to let his stare linger on Ben’s lips, before dragging them higher. He’d stared at that mouth all damn night, if he was honest. Dinner had been some sweet sort of torture, pretending like there  _ wasn’t _ something crackling between them. Like this was just some sort of casual dinner between two  _ friends _ -

 

And god they  _ were friends _ but now-

 

One of Ben’s hands clutched at the car, the other fisting in Henry’s shirt, yanking him in- and god, there were those lips, pressed tight to his. It probably wasn’t a good idea- but  _ fuck _ if Henry was thinking about that- and from the way Ben was kissing him, rough and hard in all the right ways, solid around the edges and devouring Henry like he was starving- Henry didn’t think he cared either.

 

Ben had wanted to kiss him, the moment he’d shown up at Henry’s place to pick him up. Had wanted to laugh because, if he was honest,  _ he had taken Henry-fucking-Cavill on a damn date _ \- but mostly, he’d just wanted to kiss him, all over again.

 

Ben pushed closer, got his thigh between Henry’s legs, felt the younger man’s tongue tracing his lower lip. He shivered, as Henry clutched at his shirt, at his waist, keeping him close as Ben ground his thigh up- and suddenly Henry was pulling back, pretty blues going wide, going dark, and Ben gave him that lazy, deadly smirk of his.

 

“We’re going to-” Henry broke off, shivered because he was getting hard, right against Ben’s damn thigh, and he couldn’t  _ stop _ himself, “get caught,” he managed to finish, swallowing.

 

“I know,” Ben offered, leaning back in, kissing at Henry’s pulse. It was racing, and Henry wondered if he could feel it hammering. “Maybe, back at your place…” Ben trailed off, glanced away- and Henry smiled, pulling at his shirt.

 

“My place,” he agreed, because he didn’t want the night to end. Not yet, not now- not when he had been thinking about Ben since the incident in his  _ kitchen _ , and the night was young.

 

Ben smiled, looking relieved, and leaned back in. “One for the road?” He whispered, and Henry tipped his head up, kissed him- far more gentle than the rush of sudden  _ need _ they had exploded in, once they had escaped the public eye for a moment. Like they had needed to take the edge off, before they simply combusted into smoke and ash.

 

Ben pulled off,  _ slowly _ , carefully pulling away. Henry let him, hands falling back to his sides, as Ben stepped back, gave him one last long look- the kind that kept the coals in Henry’s belly hot- before heading around the car. Henry turned, tugged the door open and climbed in, pulling it shut and simply dropping his head back, eyes falling shut as he tried to count his heartbeats, his breaths- anything to slow them down, to edge away from the buzzing high he got when he was around Ben.

 

He heard Ben’s door open, then close- the  _ click _ of his seatbelt, the engine coming to life. He kept his eyes shut, felt the car moving, slowly at first. He shifted, trying to get comfortable- but Ben’s mouth was a ghost on his, still, and he was  _ uncomfortable _ in all the best-worst ways.

 

“You alright over there?” Ben asked, glancing at his friend, who cracked his eyes open, stared at the ceiling of the car. The flush to his cheeks was enough for him to want to pull the car over, and he’d only just pulled into traffic- light and sparse, at least. Henry nodded, and Ben reached over, gave his knee an affectionate squeeze. “Because you look like hell,”  _ in the best way possible _ .

 

Henry bit back a laugh, a single chuckle escaping. “Really now?” He spread his thighs a little, “Hell, huh?” Ben glanced back over- dared to let his hand move up off his knee, gave his thigh a squeeze now- felt the muscle tensing beneath his hand-

 

And it was a rush of memory, squeezing it before while Henry’s hips stuttered up,  _ with Henry’s cock in his mouth _ \- had Ben forcing himself to stare at the road, and not Henry.

 

“Pretty sure this is a driving hazard,” he offered.

 

“What is?”

 

“ _ You _ ,” Ben said, nearly biting at his own lip. Henry laughed at that, that sweet sound that send warm chills up and down Ben’s spine, that had his toes wanting to curl.

 

“You make me that way.”

 

Ben hummed, pulled his hand back to get them both on the wheel, to keep them from  _ wondering _ . “Such a shame,” he mocked, “You’re devilish enough. You don’t need me.”

 

Henry arched up a brow. He wasn’t so sure- Ben made something in him come to life, something coil up tight and scream for release, scream for him to be  _ over the top _ , to be reckless and abandoned-

 

And it was screaming now.

 

Maybe  _ that _ was what had Henry reaching down, to rub a finger over the button to his pants.

 

“I can be a  _ real _ distraction,” he offered, and Ben  _ heard _ the sound of his zipper. He glanced over, just to see Henry’s hand sliding into his pants, squeezing himself- and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to say  _ you wouldn’t _ , but the thing was,  _ he wanted him to _ . Wanted Henry worked up because it was proof of how badly he wanted this, that Ben wasn't  _ insane _ , that this was happening, had happened, would continue to-

 

Henry tipped his head back, hips pushing up against his own palm, and Ben dragged his eyes back to the road, forcing himself to remember where they even were. He merged into the next lane, turning- and in that few seconds, Henry had his hand moving past the waistband of his underwear, too, fingers gripping the hot skin of his cock. He pulled himself free, gave himself a firm stroke-

 

And couldn’t  _ believe _ he was doing this.

 

But  _ fuck _ if he didn’t want Ben’s attention, didn’t want him wound so tight that he was ready to burst, from just a brush of his fingertips.

 

Ben glanced over, swallowed thickly as he watched Henry stroking himself almost lazily, still leaning back. He’d shifted, so he could lean against the door a bit-  _ showing off _ so Ben could steal fuller glances at him, at the color to his cheeks and the way his thumb deliberately rolled slowly over the head of his cock, dragging precum down the underside of his shaft.

 

“Eyes on the road,” Henry breathed, when Ben had stared a second too long. “Or we won’t make it home.”

 

“We’re not gonna make it home if you keep  _ that _ up.” Ben muttered, resolutely trying to keep staring ahead of them. 

 

“Keep what up?” Henry asked coyly, his breath hitching at the end of his words as he gripped himself a bit tighter, letting his fingers roam freely. Henry hadn't thought this would be exactly where his night ended up while he was getting ready for his date with Ben, but he was quickly learning that Ben did nothing but surprise him. 

 

Maybe if his mind had been less clouded with arousal, he would have felt more self conscious about openly touching himself in such close quarters with a man who he had really only been on one date with, albeit a man who had sucked him off in his kitchen only days ago. Maybe he would have been more concerned about coming all over Ben’s car and himself, but as it was he was squeezing along the tip of his cock with one hand, and cupping his balls with the other. 

 

He sighed slightly, just loudly and lewdly enough to be sure that Ben could not possibly resist looking over again. He could feel more precum dripping, beading,  and he caught it on his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and sucking, opening his eyes just a crack to catch Ben’s reaction. The other man’s mouth hung open and his cheeks were pink, flushed. He sucked along his bottom lip and reached out for Henry once more. 

 

Henry batted him away - no, this was  _ his show  _ right now - keeping one hand on his dick the entire time. 

 

“Hands on the wheel, Benjamin.” He chided,his voice not sounding nearly as commanding as he had hoped it would.  “Ten and-” He twisted his fist around the head of his cock once more. “ _ Ah -  _ two.”

 

Ben’s hands gripped the wheel tightly enough that Henry could hear the squeak of the plastic. Ben cleared his throat, cracked his knuckles, tried to ignore the scent of Henry’s musk that permeated the interior of his car, all the while wanting to bury his face into it. 

 

Meanwhile,  Henry was enjoying this possibly far too much. Right now, he had the upper hand. This entire thing was in his terms completely for the next fifteen or so minutes. That is, unless Ben decided to pull off the highway and fuck him senseless right in the front seat. The thought of that only proved to make him harder, his cock throbbing insistently in his hand. He stoked himself up and down again, taking his time and savoring each sensation. 

There was something  _ sinful  _ about getting himself off in Ben’s car. There were, in reality, many other people who were sharing the same space as him, in very close quarters.  Sure, they were in their own cars, but if anyone was looking hard enough at his window, they would know immediately what it was that he was doing. Aside from that, the hum of the engine beneath his hips, the constant rocking motion of the vehicle giving him something to writhe his hips into, and the smell of something distinctly  _ Ben  _ that hung in the air was doing everything to feed his still growing erection.  Ben had a nice car, that was no secret,and Henry took great pleasure in knowing he was most probably the first man to touch himself in the front seat of the sleek black thing. 

 

A pulse down his spine, a heavy heat settled in his stomach. He closed his eyes against the headlights whipping past them, the lights still playing behind his eyelids. Henry groaned, a breathy sort of drawn out thing, and heard Ben calling his name. He looked over at the man in the driver’s seat with one quirked up eyebrow. The bulge in his pants was evident, as was the hand that had snuck down to palm at it through the confining fabric. 

 

This visual, coupled with the sudden spike in his arousal, caused Henry to begin touching himself in earnest. The sounds of his skin slapping against itself echoed off the interior of the car, coupled with the hum of the engine, mingled with Ben’s harsh breathing could barely be heard over Henry’s ragged panting, over the roaring in his ears. 

 

Henry was sure his own cheeks were flushed,  he could feel a few stray strands of hair falling and sticking to his sweat dampened forehead. But none of that mattered right now, the only thing that mattered was the orgasm coiling, building, stretching tight within him. He was going to come. He was going to come in  _ Ben’s car _ and he was going to do it  _ soon.  _

 

Blindly, Henry reached out and grasped Ben’s forearm - the only part of him he could quickly reach - earning himself a surprised gasp from the other man. 

 

“Ben,  _ ahn- Ben,  _ I’m going to-” 

 

Ben growled low in his throat, a sound that Henry was beginning to love, as Henry’s hand tightened on his arm. “ _ Yes _ . You're doing so well. Don't stop.”

 

Henry did not need to be told twice, handling his cock with abandon. His balls and belly tightened simultaneously, and his hips rocked up as far as the seat belt would allow them. With a few more short, well practiced pumps, Henry was gone, thrown over the edge so completely that the car could have crashed and he would never have known it. 

 

Henry keened as he came, never one to do so quietly, one hand around the base of his cock, the  other braced against the dashboard. Cum splashed against it as well, hitting the tips of his fingers with the warmth of it. 

 

Bonelessly, he sagged forward, would have fallen into the footwell had he he not been buckled in. He listened to Ben breathing next to him as he turned a blinker on. The small clicking fit nicely in time with their combined breath. Henry got lost in it for a moment, allowing the orgasm to take its time to return the feeling to each of his muscles. 

 

“Henry.” Ben’s voice was rough, throaty, tinged with  _ something _ . Henry looked over at him with eyes blown wild and livid, a lock of hair still fallen in his eyes. “You've made a mess.”

 

Henry looked at the dash in front of him, smeared pearly white, and then back up at Ben, catching the gleam in his eye as something mischievous, catching the hand surreptitiously rubbing itself between his legs. 

 

“Aren’t you going to clean it up?” 

 

Ben’s voice rang out and Henry could have tried to find a napkin in the glove compartment, could have used the bottom hem of his shirt, but still feeling so bold, so turned on, so entirely fucked out - he dragged his fingers through some of his cum and slid them into his mouth. He kept eye contact with Ben the entire time, being sure to paint the corner of his lip white.

 

Throwing caution, and safety, to the wind, Henry unbuckled and leaned forward to get a closer vantage point on the dash. He ran his tongue along the rough surface, moaning loudly to himself as he did so. He lapped up more, drooling a bit down his chin, making such a show of swallowing his own seed that he did not notice Ben pulling into his driveway and unbuckling his own seat belt. 

 

Henry only noticed when Ben pulled him roughly up by his collar, a surprised yelp escaping his throat before Ben’s mouth was crushing against his, effectively drowning it out. Ben’s tongue was invading every inch of his mouth, as though he was trying to taste every bit of Henry, to lick him clean.  Henry groaned around his tongue, felt it dragging along the points of his teeth, pushing at his own- and he was reaching out for Ben, trying to clutch onto him. The confined space of the car made it hard to get the contact he wanted, and he let out a disgruntled growl over it-

 

Which had Been pulling back, chuckling as he licked his lips. “Missed that taste,” he admitted, which had Henry shuddering all over again, his hips trying to cant forward. Like he hadn’t  _ just _ gotten off-

 

And god, what Ben  _ did _ to him, it was some sort of ludacris sin.

 

Ben leaned back in, kissed the corner of his mouth, before he pulled back completely, opening his car door. Henry stared for a moment too long, as Ben climbed out, before reaching down to hastily adjust his clothing, before throwing his own door open, rushing out and after Ben, to catch up.

 

Ben had his hands stuffed into his pockets, looked  _ calm as could-fucking-be _ , and it drove Henry a little madder. He couldn’t see the way Ben’s heart was racing, hammering against his ribs like it wanted to make a break for freedom. Couldn’t feel the way his pulse made his skull feel too small, how it was  _ hard to breathe _ .

 

They got to the door at about the same time, Henry fumbling with his keys. He pushed the door open, let Ben step inside first, before following suit, flicking on the light and letting the door click shut.

 

Ben started talking- and Henry was sure it was  _ something _ about wanting to get a turn with his hands on him- but he didn’t get him the chance to finish. He grabbed his arm, tugging him back, pushing until Ben was all but slammed against the door, pushing up against him and leaning up, kissing him again. Henry squeezed his arm, as he pressed his tongue into Ben’s mouth, felt him groaning around his tongue, before he was pushing back- and it was that perfect give and take, Henry inclining his head so Ben could push into his mouth, deeper- only to nip at his tongue, chase it back-

 

The air around them seemed to go still, filled with nothing but the wet sounds of their mouths, their little escaped breaths- Henry’s moan, when Ben got a hand in his hair, fisting and tugging- just hard enough for Henry to feel it. He pulled back, pressed his forehead to Ben’s- and for a moment there was just their breath, both of them breathing heavily, mingling against their wet lips-

 

And then Henry was letting go of Ben, dropping down to his knees. He hit the floor with a heavy  _ thud _ and didn’t  _ care _ about the ache it sent up his knees. He got his hands on Ben’s hips and leaned in, nuzzled into his groin, mouthed at the obvious shape of his cock and  _ needed this _ just as badly as Ben probably did. He heard Ben’s breath hitch, and he let go of his hips to work at his pants- fingers moving desperately, popping open the button and then grasping the zipper between his damn teeth, tugging it down.

 

Ben was staring down at him, watching him like he was a movie, like he was center stage and the world had dropped off around them, gone silent and  _ dead _ and it was just the two of them. He wasn’t talking, wasn’t telling Henry  _ yes _ or  _ no _ or anything at all-

 

But his dark eyes were huge and wanting and  _ needing _ and Henry figured words would’ve just wasted valuable time, at this point. He curled his fingers under the waistband of Ben’s underwear, tugged them down- and when Ben’s cock bobbed free, it bumped his lips, had Henry thinking he was going to come again, already, without a single  _ moment _ of friction or contact- 

 

He took a breath, opened his mouth, descended down over Ben’s cock as far as he could go, without the fear of choking. His hands moved back to Ben’s hips, clutching tightly, as Ben groaned out his name, still watching. Henry exhaled through his nose, inched a little further down- was drowning in the salty taste of his precum and the musky scent and  _ everything _ that was driving him back up towards a frenzied high. Ben’s cock was hot and heavy, on his tongue- stretching his mouth as he moved quickly.

 

Ben reached down, tangled his fingers as best as he could in Henry’s short hair, pulling gently and twisting, and Henry pulled off his cock, groaned and leaned in, kissing at the base, mouthing up it.

 

He looked obscene, from Ben’s vantage point. His lips were darkening, from his kisses- from the abusive way he was dragging them up along his shaft. Cheeks flushed and eyes  _ blown _ , Henry looked like some sort of fucked-out, high sex  _ god _ -

 

Ben was pretty damn sure that was what he was.

 

Henry paused at his cockhead, gave it an open-mouthed kiss before he sucked just beneath it, getting the bundle of nerves there and causing Ben to try and thrust his hips forward. Henry’s hands squeezed, kept him steady- shoved him back even, so that his ass slammed against the door again. Henry growled, low in his throat- and Ben felt utterly  _ taken _ , in that very moment-

 

It made his cock twitch, fresh precum beading at the head- disappearing over Henry’s greedy tongue, before he was swallowing him back down again. Ben tipped his head back- it  _ thumped _ against the door, but he swore he never even  _ felt  _ the impact- was lost in Henry’s mouth and the strong grip of his hands-

 

Lost in the idea of those hands  _ holding him down _ , of all the  _ things _ Henry could do with them.

 

Henry pulled back, an obscene, wet  _ pop _ breaking the air around them as Ben’s cock left his mouth again. “Where are you?” He asked, his voice hoarse already. Ben carefully lifted his head, stared down at him.

 

“Only with you.”

 

It was a loaded line. They both  _ knew _ it- but Ben was almost thankful, when Henry didn’t comment on it. When he only hummed and went back to that sweet perfect slide of his mouth and tongue, down Ben’s shaft. That way, Ben could pretend that the painful hammer of his heart in his chest was  _ just from that _ , and not from the real pull he felt, towards this man.

 

Henry closed his eyes, could feel every twitch and throb in Ben’s cock, against his tongue. He felt like he was going crazy, like he’d never taste anything else ever again- and he couldn’t complain about that. But mostly, for a moment, his stomach was in utter  _ knots _ -

 

He didn’t want Ben to be anywhere else, other than  _ here _ . Other than with him. Wanted him to stay, to never leave-

 

He was jumping, fumbling for things and ties that he couldn’t be sure were  _ there _ , just yet- and tried to force them down. Lose himself back properly in the moment- in the way Ben was pushing against his mouth now, groaning louder, the hand in his hair going from tugging to damn near  _ petting _ , soft and affectionate. Henry squeezed Ben’s hips, rubbed his thumbs in small, tight circles, as Ben’s other hand reached down- and god,  _ both _ were in his hair now, stroking his short hair back, over and over again, trying to drive him closer, closer-

 

“ _ Henry _ ,” Ben gasped, eyes snapping from half lidded to  _ open _ , “Do you want to-”

 

Henry knew the  _ pull off? _ was coming, and simply pushed lower, closer, until he had Ben’s cock nudging the back of his throat, his nose pushing into the tight curls at his groin. Ban gasped, tugged at his hair then- and Henry couldn’t breathe, fought down the choking urge-

 

Because he  _ liked _ feeling like Ben had invaded all of his senses, liked that he couldn’t breathe or think or  _ be _ in that moment without him.

 

He eased back, was thankful Ben had taken the action for his answer, and pushed at Ben’s hips again, forcing the man to arch a little, bare his hips and his cock for the taking. Henry’s mouth was beginning to ache, his lips stretched and his jaw wanting to scream, but it was worth it,  _ so worth it _ \- when Ben suddenly  _ shouted _ his name, gripping at his air and shaking, beneath his hands.

 

Henry felt the rush of cum, over his tongue. He eased back a little, hollowed his cheeks and sucked, giving Ben the sensation he needed without risking choking, so he could ride out his orgasm. Henry’s name on his lips turned to breathy groans, and then simply  _ pants _ , as his orgasm slowly subsided.

 

Henry finally pulled back, licking his abused lips and staring up at Ben. Ben’s hands were still in his hair, and he moved them slowly, petting affectionately, before he bent down a little, let his hands slide down over Henry’s cheeks, cupping his jaw.

 

“Come up here,” Ben rasped- his voice broken from that shout. Henry gave a little smile, stood up, and Ben was pulling him in, still cradling his face gently, kissing his mouth in a shockingly  _ soft _ manner. Henry almost whined into it, his abused mouth thankful for the subtle caresses, for the way Ben’s lips were applying  _ just _ enough pressure, for the way his tongue dragged over his lower lip as if trying to soothe it. When he pulled back, Henry’s eyes were half lidded, and he was fairly sure this simply couldn’t be  _ real _ . 

 

Ben smiled at his luck, got his arms around his neck and tugged him in closer, kissed the corner of his mouth, along his jaw.

 

“That was  _ not _ the first time you’ve sucked someone’s dick,” he mumbled, and Henry laughed so hard he damn near snorted, leaning in and pressing his face to Ben’s shoulder. He shook as he laughed, felt Ben’s hands tightening in his shirt, keeping him close, and Henry could only turn, nuzzle into his neck.

 

“It was,” he corrected, kissed at Ben’s pulse. “Why?”

 

“Because… that was…” Ben trailed off, licked his lips- and only hugged Henry tighter. “I’ll be dreaming about that until the day I die,” he finally offered, and Henry shivered, feeling this strange mingling of arousal and pride and simple  _ joy _ , in his belly.

 

They stayed like this for some time, a few moments longer than necessary, ridiculously pressed up to the door. Henry thought maybe he should invite Ben in, inside for a drink, to watch a movie, back to his bedroom -  _ something.  _

 

But before he could say anything, Ben spoke up, his voice rumbling out from his chest, sounding hoarse and harsh around the edges. Henry used to equate that tone of voice with having run lines all day, but now he had something much more delicious to assign it to. 

 

“Should I go?” He asked. 

 

Henry nearly tensed beneath him before really absorbing the words that were said.  _ Should I go?  _ Not I  _ should  _ go. The same words arranged differently, creating whirlwinds of different thoughts and feelings in Henry’s head. Ben was leaving the decision up to him, always wanting to make sure he felt comfortable amid all of this, whatever  _ this  _ was. 

 

_ Should  _ Ben stay? The answer, if he was thinking clearly, was obviously no. This was too risky. This was something he had never even thought of himself doing before. Sure, maybe he'd found other men attractive but that was a normal thing, especially in his line of work. Ben shouldn't stay. People would talk. People already  _ were  _ talking and all their jokes to the interviewers weren't helping. 

 

Ben shouldn't stay. 

 

But Ben leaving was the very last thing in the entire world, krypton, the universe, that he wanted. 

 

“Henry?” Ben’s voice came again, a bit more lucid and with a tinge of worry bringing up the last syllable. He lifted henry’s head from his chest to look into his eyes. Henry felt him studying, making sure everything was okay. 

 

“Don't go. Please -  _ please  _ don't go.” Henry hadn't meant for his voice to drop with so much emotion, couldn't even blame it on his sore throat muscles. He looked at Ben with big eyes, unguarded, willing the other man to understand. 

 

Ben smirked, leaned down and kissed the top of Henry’s head. “Okay. Then I'm not going anywhere.” 


End file.
